From Colors To Angels
by Satan's Cup of Tea
Summary: Colors drained, but your eyes stay the same. You're Wise Angel now.
1. Chapter 1

_You fill my world with colors, but you can drain them as easily._

_An angel guarding me, thats you._

* * *

"I should start calling you Wise Angel," Percy said with a smile.

Annabeth laughed softlyand ran her fingers through his hair. "Why is that, Seaweed Brain?"

"Random thought." He shrugged and leaned closer to the blonde. Sea green eyes met with stormy gray, "You'll stay with me, right Annabeth?"

Annabeth arched a brow, a smile tughing at the side of her lip. "How many answers do you need?"

"One that'll be true," He muttered. Annabeth planted a kiss on his forehead, right before the silence of the lake was cut short with a call of his name.

Percy twisted around to get a look at the caller. Brown hair matted the girl's head, her eyes of kaleidoscope.

"Piper, hi." Percy blinked a few times, suddenly feeling Annabeth's presence disappearing.

The brunette stroded over to sit beside him, and once she did, she gave him a concernedlook. "You feeling okay?"

"Uh, fine," Everyone knows he's not _okay_. How could he be okay?

Piper placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Its hard, I know."

Percy looked over and gazed into her eyes. Lately, they've gotten closer with each other. A sibling bond. And _Hades_ , all he wanted to do was cry again.

A tear must've showed, because Piper spread her arms. "Come here."

Percy embraced her and buried his face as Piper wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't tell anyone," Percy croaked out through tears. "I don't want the camp to know."

"Ssh, its fine. I won't, and don't do anything stupid."

~oOo~

Percy's room was dark. He lay in bed, staring nowhere, mind somewhere.

"Seaweed Brain?" A girl's voice cooed. Percy felt a finger making circles on his back and smiled, turning over to meet stormy grey eyes. "Wise Girl,"

He placed an arm around the blonde and pulled her closer. "Annabeth, have I mentioned how I love your eyes?"

Annabeth smiled and pressed closer. "I don't know, its not like I keep count."

"I love the way they stay the same color— even if you took the colors away."

Annabeth gave him a sorry look, "Im sorry, Percy. Im really sorry,"

She planted a kiss on his lips and rested her head on his chest, doing circles with her finger on it.

"Come on now, Seaweed Brain. You've got a whole day tomorrow," She smiled and looked up at him again. "You're guardian angel's here, and she's not leaving. Sleep, its all fine."

Percy smiled, snuggled back onto Annabeth and drifted off.

* * *

 **So, I saw this Soulmate AU thing, whereas when you meet your soulmate, your world starts becoming colorful. Before that it was black and white.**  
 **And vise versa when your soulmate dies.**

 ****

 **I also saw this Soulmate AU, where when your soulmate dies before they meet you or have met you, they become your Guardian Angel.**

 ****

 **anD goDs I used to write 8000 words in one go where did that go when I joined ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Watch that!_

Percy turned, blocking an attack as the attacker's sword clattered to the ground. "Oh, come on!" The camper whined. "There was noway you could've seen that!"

Percy smiled. "That was good, keep practicing; Make sure that grip is tight."

The boy shrugged, "Bows are more my style anyway." And he ran through a bush.

"Thank you for that, Wise Girl."

A form shimmered into existence, dressed in silver and wings of gold fluttering behind her. Eyes of stormy grey.

"Anytime, Seaweed Brain. Now, Im sure you have a game to win?"

"How can you be sure we'll win?"

She smirked, kissing his cheek quickly. "Because, your plan was my plan," Annabeth straightened her posture. "Now, win the game."

Percy grinned and bounded off.

~oOo~

Percy drove through the drive through of Mc Donald's, Nico in shotgun.

He opened the window and ordered a happy meal, looking at Nico skeptically. "You never ask me for a ride," Percy said. "What r'you doing?"

The pale boy arched a brow, resting his head on his knuckles, propping up his arm on the door. "I figured you wanted to talk about Annabeth,"

Percy's eyes lit up, but he paused. "What do you mean _'talk about Annabeth'_ what is there to talk about?"

"I heard you talking to no one in the woods, while I was walking around at night." He said again, eyes trailing out of Percy's window.

Nico pointed, Percy turned and payed, taking the food and drived. Nico took the happy meal happily.

"Continue," Percy did a wave with his hand at Nico.

"And I felt some other presence. Not a ghost. Its just, good?" He shrugged. "It was a good presence, and it came from the spot right beside you."

Percy blinked a few times. Sucked in a deep breath, trying not to be overly screaming in joy as it was true. Or so, Nico had confirmed.

 _He wasn't imagining her._

It was such relief, but as realization hits, that satisfaction crumbledaway.

 _Annabeth was still dead._

His shoulders sagged and he pressed his back more against his seat.

Nico took notice and sighed, doing the same thing. "I know,"

Percy ran his fingers through his hair. "She's still dead."

Nico nodded, a look of sympathy brought onto his face. "I know."

~oOo~

Piper's embrace was all there was tonight.

"Its not fair," Percy sobbed into her shoulder. "She's there, but she's still—"

"Shh, I know, Percy." She pulled him in closer, it was as if he was at breaking point again, and what needed to keep him in one piece was a tight grip.

Fragile thing, he was.

Percy felt a hand placed on his shoulder, squeezing.

 _ **Annabeth**_

He stopped, blinking a few tears out before turning around, sure he could feel her here.

But sadness panged in his heart again.

Empty space.

Piper placed a hand on his, glancing up at Percy's face. "Is she there?"

Percy looked down and said in a sad voice. "No."


End file.
